1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of data network communications and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for bridging operationally disparate network communications devices for seamless communication over a data network.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
Network communications generally pertains to back and forth data communication between two or more nodes over a data network. A data network encompasses a network backbone and all of the lines equipment and access points making up the network as a whole, including any connected sub networks of a wired or a wireless nature. In current practice of data network communications, sub-networks have connection to main networks such as the Internet network through such as a network router, a network bridging device, or a network gateway device.
The field of data networking and communications has evolved recently with advent of the concept of the Internet of Things (IoT). IoT refers to interconnection of embedded computing devices through an existing Internet backbone network. With the advent of IoT it is expected that an unprecedented number of network-capable devices will be connected to the Internet. Such heterogeneous devices may fall into one of three device categories: legacy devices, plug-and-play devices, or IoT-enabled devices.
Limitations in communication flexibilities exist relative to embedded devices connecting to an IoT network. For example the embedded (dedicated purpose) nature of some of these devices dictates that they may communicate over the network with other “like” devices using a communications protocol common to the communicating devices and supported at a network server or gateway. Disparate devices that might be useful in service as IoT components have widely varying configurations, varying access to communications protocols, and may run disparate operating systems.
Furthermore, communications handling must be performed very quickly and efficiently on the local devices and in the network in order to realize real-time or near-real-time results of IoT data processing. Therefore, what is clearly needed is a network gateway device that may reduce or eliminate problems mentioned above.